


Klaine Valentines 2018

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: 14 song inspired fics leading up to Valentine's Day!





	1. Lost In Your Eyes- Debbi Gibson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief meet-cute at NYADA

If Kurt had to choose one thing he hated about NYADA, it would definitely be ‘Movement and Chemistry 102’. 

Of course he knows that building believable relationships is essential in performance- it’s the main reason he was the first to sign up-, but if he has to hear his professor shouting in the large studio for them to “feel their pain” then he’s considering taking that playwriting elective he’s had his eye on.

When he walks into class on Monday morning, there’s twenty students facing the front wall of the room, silently standing in a backline.

“Are the art students putting together another “powerful living sculpture”? He jokingly asks Rachel, the only familiar face in the room.

“Beats me,” she says, slipping on her jazz shoes. “They’ve been here since I arrived.”

Before she can add on her usual “and you know I’m the first one here,” Professor Kinney is clapping his and strutting to the front of the room. The line of students doesn’t budge. 

“Well today the music department- or as I like to call them ‘singers that refuse to cross into our world’- has decided to participate with us in order to prepare for their duet showcase next week. So everyone partner up!”

Like a dam breaking, the line of music students turn around and are immediately snatched by the familiar faces they see.

In the midst of Kurt rolling his eyes as he watches Rachel head for the tall blonde on the end, there’s a brief tap on his shoulder, and he twists around to see a short (my god  _ adorably  _ short) guy in a tight t-shirt with the lightest eyes and darkest hair he’s ever seen.

“Hi, I’m Blaine,” the guys says sticking out his hand with a faint flush on his cheeks.

“Kurt,” he replies, hoping he’s not squeezing his hand too tightly. “Do you need a partner?”

Blaine looks up and curls his toes in his shoes to make sure he’s not about to drown in the deep blue eyes of the guy in front of him. “Sure.”

“Alright!” Professor Kinney shouts with a sharp hand clap. “We’re going to start with a basic mirror exercise. Everyone, hands up! I want you all to move with your partner as one entity. Sorry music majors, there’s about to be a lot of eye contact. At least they’re cuter than your sheet music.”

_ Okay _ , Kurt thinks looking back into the whiskey and jade mixture of Blaine’s eyes.  _ So maybe movement class won’t be so bad. _


	2. (Everything I Do) I Do It For You- Bryan Adams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine doesn't want to bake, but he does want to make Kurt happy.

Blaine doesn’t know how he gets himself into these situations.

Actually he does. He has a hard time saying ‘no’ to people. It's how he always ends up showing Mr. Leonard’s driveway in the middle of January and holding his mom’s purse as she picks out centerpieces for fundraising events. 

Currently he’s leaning against the counter, more flour in his hair than on his apron, as he watches Kurt clean the kitchen while they wait for their cake to finish in the oven. 

For the most part he agreed because he knew it’d make Kurt happy. ( _ Another _ thing he has a problem saying ‘no’ to.) When he told Kurt the only thing he knows how to bake are brownies from a box and his grandmother extremely old (and extremely fattening) chocolate cookie recipe **,** he hadn’t realized he was signing himself up for an afternoon Baking 101 session.

So maybe he doesn’t care about the ‘proper’ way to make a red velvet cake, it’s worth it to see that smile that Kurt has when he knows where he belongs or is doing something right.

“So rule number one,” Kurt says, picking up the used whisk and spatula to place in the dishwasher , “no matter what the recipe says, you add an extra egg.”

“I thought the number one rule of baking was to  _ follow _ the recipe,” Blaine asks, trying to sound genuinely curious but too distracted by cleaning the bowl of batter with his finger.

“It makes everything richer,” Kurt says pointedly. “Which reminds me. Rule number two,” he turns back away from the sink to plant a firm and certain kiss on Blaine’s lips. “Your boyfriend is always right.”

“Of course you are,” Blaine says, placing a glob of cake batter on Kurt’s nose. “Why do you think I’m doing this for you?”

“I thought you wanted to bake!” Kurt exclaims innocently. “If I had known you didn’t-”

Blaine shuts him up with a kiss.


	3. I Believe In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Kurt is Blaine's anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Believe In You- Michael Buble

Blaine is no stranger to stress. He’s always working on a project, helping out someone from his study group with their assignment, or accompanying Rachel on the piano before rehearsal.

However, Kurt knows there’s moments where it gets to him.

He comes home to Blaine, shirtless and hair tousled from what he knows is Blaine's nervous ticks, sitting in the middle of the living room, surrounded by papers.

“I think I’m in over my head,” he whispers as Kurt shuts the door to the loft.

With a sigh, his heart breaking a little, Kurt sets his bag and grocery bag on the dinner table.

“What are we working on tonight?” He asks nonchalantly, knowing it will help Blaine open up.

“Paulie wants me to rewrite the reprise because Margaret is having trouble with the key-”

“Again?” Kurt asks, placing the frozen goods in the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of wine with two glasses.

“I know! And then I promised to help Tim with his essay but he didn’t even bother to show up.”

“This is the fourth time,” Kurt states, toeing off his shoes and placing a glass of wine in Blaine’s hand.

“I  _ know _ ,”  Blaine says frustrated, accepting the glasses and placing his head in Kurt’s lap.

“Are you going to give him another chance?” Kurt asks.

“I. Don’t.  _ Know _ .” Blaine says, voice muffled in Kurt’s pant leg. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“It’s alright,” Kurt whispers back, matching his volume level. He takes Blaine’s wine glass from his hands and placing them on the coffee table. “You’ll get it finished.”

“Will I?” Blaine asks, exasperated. He starts pacing around the room. “Because opening night is in three weeks and Tim can’t audition for the spring show if he fails this  class and-”

“Whoa there-” Kurt interrupts, stopping Blaine in his tracts. “These don’t concern you.

“Kurt they  _ need _ me-”

“Well I need you too.” Kurt interrupts again. “I need to breathe, take a shower, and go to bed.”

“Are you not listening to me?! I have to rewrite the cadenza by tomorrow afternoon otherwise I’ll never get it done.”

“Yes you will,” Kurt says, leaning over to pick up Blaine’s papers even after his small noise of protest. “You can get this done  _ even _ if you start tomorrow because you are talented and hardworking and capable of anything.”

“I love you,” Blaine sighs, giving Kurt a lazy and defeated hug.

“I love you too,” Kurt says, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Now  _ go _ .”


	4. Wouldn't It Be Nice- The Beach Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apartment hunting in NYC.

_This is nothing like HGTV_ , Kurt thinks as he steps into a shoebox of a studio in Manhattan. 

This is the fourth place they’ve looked at today, and so far every Craigslist ad has been less glamorous that the online photos and he’s pretty sure that people who put ads in the paper are very generous with their dimensions.

“Oh it’s _perfect_ ,” Blaine gushes as he rushes to the of a window across the room.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kurt says, digging into his jacket pocket for the ads he clipped out of the paper. ”A spacious one bedroom on the Lower East Side, great downtown views and modern appliances.”

“Kurt look at this master bedroom!” Blaine exclaims, poking his head out the door.

Kurt makes his way to a barren drafty excuse for a bedroom, complete with a child’s size closet and a window the size of his smallest vanity mirror back in Ohio.

“I don’t know about this one,” Kurt says.

“You said that about all of them,” Blaine pouts. “This one is so close to Columbus Park and there’s a washer and dryer included-”

“It should be for the price we’d be paying,” Kurt mumbles under his breath.

“Okay fine, picture this,” Blaine says, grabbing Kurt’s hand and pulling him to the central living room. “Picture coming home from a hard day at Vogue through that door,” he says, tugging Kurt in the direction of the yellow-tinted kitchen.

“God these _cabinets_ ,” Kurt groans.

“Hey none of that,” Blaine says, stepping behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Imagine me coming home and helping you make dinner-”

“You never help,” Kurt says with a grin.

“I know, that’s why I said imagine,” with a chuckle Blaine steps into the center of the living room. “Can’t you see us working on our play here? Or sitting on the couch drinking wine after a long way of work? Or our kids running around?”

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt starts.

“I’m just saying Kurt,” Blaine says, reaching his arms out when Kurt comes closer. “I don’t care where we live, but don’t you think we can start something here? Wouldn’t be nice if we had a place that was just ours?”

Kurt steps closer and pulls Blaine into a hug, falling a little more in love. “Okay, let’s take it,” he pulls away to look Blaine in the eyes. “But _only_ because there’s a washer and dryer included,” he says with a wink.


	5. Fall- Ed Sheeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers discuss Kurt's blackbird performance.

Blaine doesn’t know how he missed it before.

He’s heard him sing before, in Warblers rehearsal and in the car and even around the school, but nothing has compared to this.

Watching Kurt sing blackbird is a _performance._

“Did you see him in there?” Blaine says, throwing himself onto Wes’ bed.

“Yes Blaine we were all there,” Jeff says, not taking his eyes off the ball that he’s throwing against the wall.

“Honestly I think it’s kind of a lot for a bird he’s only had for a couple weeks,” Nic adds.

“I personally admire his passion,” Wes says, catching the ball in mid-air. “It takes a real man to expose himself through song as well as Kurt did.

“Damn Wes,” David whistles from the other bed in the room. “Are you and Blaine about to fight over him?”

“Shut up,” Wes says. “All I’m saying is I see what’s got Blaine so head over heels. I’m sure he appreciates it, right Blaine?”

Blaine hasn’t heard a word they’re saying. He’s too busy thinking about Kurt’s _expressions_ and his _voice_ and the way he cared for Pavarotti so _much_ -

He finally understands what it’s like to care about something, or more specifically some _one_ , that much.

“Can you believe he just left after all that?” Jeff asks, snatching his ball from Wes. “How do you give a stellar performance and not even stay for the rest of the meeting?”

“He said something about preparing a funeral,” David says, rolling his eyes.

“I still think it’s a lot,” Nic shrugs.

“Where is he?” Blaine asks, shocking the boys with his sudden outburst. “Where’d he go?”

“Welcome back dude,” Wes says. “He’s probably mourning in his dorm room.”

“I didn’t see him before I came here,” Nic says. “My guess is the commons.”

Blaine rushes out of Wes’ room, surprising himself by standing regardless of the way all of his thoughts of _Kurt Kurt Kurt_ are swimming around his head at the speed of a tsunami.

He mumbles a faint “I’ve gotta go find him” as he leaves, not noticing the subtle way Nic hands Jeff a five dollar bill as he goes to tell Kurt what he’s realized.


	6. L-O-V-E -Nat King Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine’s second child has a very select taste in music.

They struggled for so long to find the perfect song for Tracy.

For Hepburn it was easy, Kurt knew the soundtrack to Breakfast at Tiffany’s like the back of his hand and while Moon River wasn’t as exciting as most songs, it put her at ease for as long as they could remember.

But three years later, they figured that picking a song for their baby girl would be the easiest part of parenting their second child.

“She’s still crying?” Kurt said, rubbing a hand over his face as Blaine crawled back into bed.

“No that’s Hep, he keeps sniffling that ‘the baby is keeping him up’,” Blaine says with a sigh.

“He’s almost four, where does he have to be in the morning?”

“Not at a meeting for the next September issue unlike  _ you _ ,” Blaine says, motioning for Kurt to like back down. “Go back to sleep.”

You’d think raising two kids in New York City would open Tracy’s eyes to culture at a young age, but much to their dismay she couldn’t stand anything that didn’t come from a CD or her parents singing around the house.

“The baby ruined our day at the park,” Hepburn says to Blaine one October day as they come back from a day at Strawberry Fields.

“You didn’t try taking her for a walk again did you?” Blaine asks, taking off his glasses to give himself a break from the score he’s transcribing.

“ _ No _ ,” he says, attempting to stomp over into the living room with his small feet. “This man was playing and she kept  _ screaming _ .”

“So our baby isn’t a Beatles’ fan,” Kurt says, lifting her out of the stroller and balancing her on his hip. “I’m so sorry babe.”

“And just when I thought parenting couldn’t get any harder,” Blaine says, giving his husband a kiss.

Two months later, Carole won’t stop patting herself on the back as the two of them continuously roll their eyes on the couch.

They anticipated her first plane ride would be rough, but they weren't about to stick the kids in the car for a day on their trip back home for Christmas. But the whole ride from the airport Tracy would not stop wailing in the car, as just as they thought her lungs would give up, Carole’s  _ Nat King Cole’s Greatest Hits  _ record proved to be the only solace.

“I’m just saying honey,” Carole says against her glass of whiskey eggnog, “your kid’s got great taste.”

“How’d we never think of it before?” Blaine asks, not noticing Kurt’s glare at his ongoing praise to his mother-in-law. “I mean, she won’t even listen to the  _ Beatles _ . We were afraid she just hated music.”

“Don’t even think like that,” Kurt says, taking another long sip from his glass of wine. “Regardless, thank you Carole.”

Blaine ends up loving the song so much that it drives Kurt crazy sometimes. However, once Tracy finally takes her first steps, coming home to his husband sing L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole is a great part of his daily routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while I was writing this that it’s not the canon birth order of their children (and I’m not sure the genders are right either) but I was already in too deep. Sorry for the inconsistencies!


	7. The Words- Christina Perri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the falling part of love that scares Kurt the most. (Skank!kurt and canon!Blaine at NYU.)

 

“So, what’s going on with you and that Blaine guy?” Quinn asks, flicking her cigarette in his direction.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Kurt clips back at her instantly. “He just follows me around.”

“That blush on your face says otherwise,” Quinn says with a smirk.

They’re sitting at the outer commons, Quinn chain smoking before her 12:30 class despite the university’s ‘smoke free campus’ policy- the rule is never enforced- and Kurt had found two Broadway matinee tickets that Blaine slipped into his backpack.

“I don’t know,” he says, deeply inhaling her smoke (he stopped for Blaine last month). “We hang out. Talk. Hook up sometimes. He’s cool.”

“Orchestra floor tickets means you’re a lot more than _cool_ to him,” she reasons.

  
Kurt rolls his eyes, but appreciates her prodding. Quinn is the only one he can talk to about Blaine. His other friends care a lot more about their ‘deep and introspective’ art projects or getting high than his love life, and besides his weekly phone calls with his dad, Quinn is all he’s got to remind him of home.

“It’s only been a few months, don't you think it’s a lot?” He whispers.

Quinn shrugs, her pink bangs bouncing at the movement. “You know I don’t know anything about love.”

“ _Don't_ call it that,” Kurt bites back. The last time he felt ‘love’ was that Chandler guy from back home, and he was usually too hyped on oxy to remember that he and Kurt were a thing.

“Oh c’mon Cinderella. Let Prince Charming sweep you off your feet.”

Kurt scoffs. Twists a dangling purple streak of hair. He doesn’t need to be ‘swept’. He needs common sense. Grounding. Stability.

His phone beeps with a text.

_From: B_

_I hope you saw the tickets! (If you haven’t, check your bag LOL) I know how grouchy you can be after Harris’ lectures so I just slipped them in there. They’re for this Saturday, I hope you’re excited!!_

Kurt shakes his head and pulls the tickets out of his bag. _Wicked_. His favorite.

He gets another text.

_From: B_

_Also, I hope we’re still on for hanging out tonight! (Mostly because your jeans looked extra tight today ;)_

Kurt laughs to himself. If he’s going to be swept up by Blaine, he just hopes that he’s also a soft place to land.


	8. Little Things- One Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things that make you realize he's the one.

“Uncle Blaine, can I ask you something?” Rayna asks, twisting a dark curl between her fingers.

“Sure,” Blaine asks, eyes focused on the cutting board full of vegetables.

“How do you know when you’re in love with somebody?”

Blaine almost drops his knife.

“Ummm,” he stalls, choosing his words carefully. “Isn’t this something you want to ask your mom?” He questions. If there’s anyone who knows about love, it’s Mercedes Jones. Hell, he just heard her song “Love Is The Answer” on his Pandora radio yesterday.

“Well she’s on promo tour until next week,” Rayna says, fidgeting with her hands. “And well, you know Jordan?”

“Your boyfriend?” Blaine asks nonchalantly, putting potatoes in the crockpot.

“Yeah,” Rayna says with a blush. “Well we were DM-ing on Snapchat yesterday-” 

“I don’t even know what that means,” Blaine says. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Rayna continues. “But...he said he loved me. I don’t know how I’m supposed to know if I feel the same way.”

“Well,” Blaine starts chopping celery to keep his hands from sweating, “When I fell in love with your uncle Kurt I was young like you.”

“Are you calling yourself old?” Rayna laughs.

Blaine waves his hand. “ _ Anyways _ . He had been gone for a week and although I’d only been a few months I  _ missed  _ him. Our phone calls, the comments he’d make on people’s outfits when we went to the mall, his eyes and his laugh-”

“After a week? You sound crazy as hell.”

“ _ Language _ ,” Blaine scolds. “And they say love is who you miss when you’re busy not when you’re bored.”

“What does that even mean?” Rayna groans.

“Love is about the small elements that make someone who they are,” Blaine says. “It’s not about flowers or chocolate or how they say it, it’s about that heartbreaking feeling you get when you think about not having them around.”

“Are you reciting your vows again?” Kurt asks, walking into the kitchen.

“Maybe,” Blaine says. “Our goddaughter is in loooooove.”

“Uncle Blaine!” Rayna says, burying her face in her hands. “I am not in love.”

“Oh what makes you think so?” Kurt asks, ignoring Blaine’s swatting hand to snatch a piece of celery from the cutting board.

“I’m not,” she says looking back at her phone.

“What did look at how old-” Kurt side eyes him for that. “We are and get scared.”

“No,” Rayna says, rolling her eyes as the two of them share a kiss and make moony-eyes at each other. “I just realized that I have a good example of love, so when I know I’ll be sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was feeling very uninspired for this day, hopefully I'll have something better tomorrow!


	9. This Never Happened Before- Paul McCartney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientist!Kurt has a crush on Intern!Blaine.

“Holy shit,” Kurt whispers, looking down at the lab table.

He can’t believe he actually fucking did it. 

Well technically he’s just perfected the formula; he needs to  _ test _ a love potion to make sure it works. 

And he has the perfect test subject.

When Kurt decided to branch away from a corporation and start ‘Hummel Experimentation Research Facility’ his only goal was to make a truly waterproof fabric for the boots of his dreams (completed and mass produced within six-months) and to create a light-weight, black pigment for women like Carol who have sensitive yes but still want to wear mascara (he’s still working on that one).

But now he’s in his late twenties, successful, smart, and somehow still  _ single _ .

While creating a love potion ( _elixir_ , he prefers to call it) isn't exactly the way he wants to start a relationship, but he doesn’t have the best luck at meeting guys. 

Until he met Blaine. 

_ Blaine _ , who’s in the heart of grad school and interning for Kurt. Blaine, who has a true passion for science and who always buys Kurt a cup of coffee on Fridays with his own money- even though he can just use the company credit card. 

Blaine, the perfect test subject.

He’s always willing to try out Kurt’s latest concoctions. Mostly it was when he was helping a local perfume store create a musky ocean scent, but still.

“Blaine can you come here a second?” Kurt shouts into the hallway, where Blaine is most likely changing out the coffee pot in the break room or checking Kurt’s schedule for the week.

He pours the soft pink fluid into a vintage perfume bottle, and labels it “Version X06”. 

“What do you need boss?” Blaine asks, grabbing a pair of goggles and walking over to Kurt.

“Close your eyes for a second,” Kurt says, and sprays a heavy amount when Blaine complies. 

The mist is a lot thicker than he anticipated, and he’s about to write it down in his report when Blaine opens his eyes.

“Sooo,” Kurt whispers once he realizes how close he is to Blaine. “Do you feel any different?”

“Nope,” Blaine replies, voice as light as ever. “I mean, other than smelling better.”

“Oh okay,” Kurt says defeated. “I guess if you don’t feel anything you can go.”

“Oh I definitely feel  _ something _ ,” Blaine whispers as he leaves the room. 

Kurt goes back to his calculations. I  _ had _ to have worked. He double checks his steps. Makes sure the combination of vanilla and jasmine didn’t overpower the chemicals. It doesn’t make any sense. The only way Blaine couldn’t have fallen in love with him was if he-

_ Oh. _

“Blaine get back here!” He says into to the hallway. 


	10. Remedy- Adele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana tries to set Kurt up at a party.

Kurt hates parties.

To be more specific,  _ Santana’s  _ parties.

He wakes up with a pounding headache and curses himself for drinking too much and for being a lightweight, dragging himself into the living room and cursing under his breath.

“Santana!” He shouts, and an equally hungover Rachel chucks a pillow at him from her place on the couch.

“God Hummel, what do you want?” Santana groans. She’s leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in only leggings and a lacy black bra; Kurt turns away at the sight of her undress.

“This place is a mess,” he says, gesturing to the helter-skelter state of the loft.

“And you live here so you can clean it up,” she says, crossing into her room to grab a clean t-shirt.

“Excuse me?” Rachel hiccups, sitting upright. “You pay rent too.”

“Only one-third, which I have to go make,” she says, pulling her hair into a ponytail and grabbing her purse. “You two have fun! Oh and I left a surprise for Hummel behind the couch,” with a wink she slams the door loft shut.

“What the-” Rachel says twisting around to see what Santana left. She blushes and stumbles over to Kurt. 

“Yeah it’s  _ definitely  _ for you.”

Santana’s “gift” turns out to be half-dressed, hungover, college student named Blaine who Santana brought to her party last night to meet Kurt.

“I was really looking forward to talking to you,” Blaine says, sitting at the breakfast table with a cup coffee that Rachel made him “But I got so nervous that I got drunk instead.”

“What made you so nervous?” Kurt asks, rattling the kitchen (and Blaine’s ears) as he searches the kitchen to make them breakfast. While this maybe the most bizarre thing that’s happened in this loft he wasn’t about to turn away a drunk (and extremely cute) boy. 

“I saw you,” Blaine says, blushing into his mug. “And got nervous. I’m bad at talking to cute guys.”

“Well,” Kurt says, setting down a mountain of food and sitting across from him at the table. “I have prepared for you the _ Rachel and Kurt Post-Party Hangover Remed _ y. Bagels to soak up the alcohol, Pedialyte for dehydration, aspirin for obvious reasons, eggs for protein, and a shot of vodka to remind yourself to never drink again.”

“You must do this a lot,” Blaine says with wide eyes. 

“Not really, but when you live with Santana you find a routine. So tell me,” Kurt says picking up his shot glass and handing one to Blaine, “How’d you meet Santana?”

“We’re going to need a lot more alcohol for that,” Blaine chuckles, tossing it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late, my girlfriend in town (we're long distance) so i took a writing break.


	11. Something About The Way You Look Tonight- Elton John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just can't talk to the boy in the library

“So yesterday he was wearing this gorgeous green blazer. A  _ blazer _ ! In the middle of March! Can you believe it?” Blaine gushes.

“Dear God I’m going to shove my sock down your throat,” Sam says throwing his napkin at him.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says with a grin. He’s only been working  at the campus library for two months, but every Wednesday this nameless guy studies  _ right across _ from the help desk, and Blaine couldn’t help that he has a crush. All he knew was that he had amazing taste in clothes, and a laugh so joyous that he always forgot to shush him when he made phone calls.  

“You guys just need to look at this guy. I swear he’s-”

“Like a Greek god reincarnate?” Tina says. “Yeah, you’ve only said it a million times.”

“Sorry,” he says again.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Sam asks. “He can’t be that hot.”

_ Oh but he is _ , Blaine thinks.

*

“Hummel I will suffocate you with your ascot if you say one more word,” Santana says, gesturing with her fork. “I don’t give a shit about your mystery boy.”

“Is he even a mystery if Kurt has the opportunity to talk to him?” Rachel asks, shocking Kurt by not taking his side. “This has gone one for weeks.”

“But what the hell do I say?” Kurt groans, picking at his salad. “ _ Hey you don’t know me but I watch you here once a week? _ That’s so  _ weird _ .”

“What’s weird is your helpless pining,” Rachel says. “You’re gay, assuming by his fashion choices he’s obviously gay too-”

“And we’re sick of hearing about this,” Santana interrupts. “Do  _ something _ or shut the hell up.”

*

Kurt has had such a shitty day.

Cassandra practically ripped him apart in class, he didn’t his monologue memorized for Acting 102, and he left his flash drive at his wifi-less apartment, so he’s late for his scheduled Wednesday night study session at the library. 

Just as he’s entering the library- an hour and a half late than usual- he runs smack into someone else and his essay papers go flying. 

“God I’m so sorry- oh,” the boy says and Kurt has just about had it until he looks up and sees Library Boy.

“No,” Kurt says, his voice squeaking. “It’s my fault.”

The boy smiles and leans down to pick up one of his books. “So, you’re later than usual.”

“You noticed?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah, I usually stare- um notice you,” the boy says blushing. “Every Wednesday-”

“Six to seven thirty,” Kurt finishes with a laugh. “So your shift is over?” He asks, eyeing the boy’s bag draped over his shoulder.

“My shift’s over,” he says with a shrug. “I usually get coffee after.”

“Oh,” Kurt says defeated.

“If you don’t have to study then you could come with me. For coffee. I could buy you some. You look tired tonight. Not like that’s a bad thing! I just mean. If you want,” he stumbles.

“I’d love to,” Kurt smiles. “I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine,” the boy says. “There’s a great little place a couple blocks away.”

“Lead the way,” Kurt says, falling into step with him as they walk down the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late, hope you enjoyed!


	12. Real Love- The Beatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel, your everyday backup singer, gets to meet his favorite singer.

Kurt wasn’t one for being star struck, but there were a few exceptions. 

Frank Ocean, that one guy from One Direction that Marley swooned over for weeks, even Taylor Swift- not that he’s a huge fan, he just couldn't believe that she was as tall as him- but no one compared to  _ Blaine Anderson _ .

When he got an email that New Directions had been booked for a fourteen hour session for the up-and-coming singer-songwriter’s debut EP, Kurt had instantly cancelled his Friday night gig with Pamela Lansbury to make sure he was there to see Blaine in the flesh.

“He’s not even  _ that _ famous,” Tina complains from her place on the couch as they wait for everyone to arrive. “Do you know how many Instagram followers he has?”

“We all know that doesn’t show how famous you are-” Marley starts.

“Sixty-seven  _ thousand _ ,” Tina says over her. She tosses her phone to Kurt where his account is pulled up. “Call me high maintenance-”

“You’re high maintenance,” Kurt interrupts, eyes widening at Blaine’s Instagram feed. It’s not anything he’s seen before (he has him on post notifications), but the constant beach pictures with his friend Sam and impressive yoga shots take his breath away every time. 

“But typically we work with people who have followings in the  _ millions _ . Plus I thought this guy was just a one hit wonder.”

She has a point. When you were in Los Angeles and wanted backing vocals with depth or to make an in-studio music video, you called New Directions. Not only were they talented, but knowing each other since high school made their chemistry translate past screens and headphones. 

“You’re only saying that because he’s the same age as you and he’s already got a record deal,” Kurt says, trying to sound his best to tease her but too distracted but the images in his hand.

“It’s a EP of  _ covers _ ,” Tina says pointedly. “Don’t people use YouTube for that shit now?”

“At least the song selection is nice,” Marley offers, looking at the itinerary on the coffee table. “I mean  _ At Last _ ,  _ Bennie and the Jets _ , and  _ Real Love _ ? The guy’s got a good variety.”

“ _ Real Love _ ?” Tina, asks, snatching the paper off the table. “He couldn’t even pick a Beatles song that people  _ know _ ?” 

“It’s one my favorites,” says an unfamiliar voice from the doorway, and Tina chokes on her words as she looks up to see their client enter the room.

God he looks even better in person, Kurt thought, twisting around to take in Blaine’s full appearance: a crisp blue button down and high water jeans paired with a break up brown leather jacket; Kurt can tell how define his arms are as he leans against the doorframe. As he crosses the room, Kurt throws Tina’s phone in her direction hoping Blaine hasn't looked over his shoulder.

“Well I’ve heard you guys are the best of the best,” he says, eyes scanning the room and, unless Kurt is dreaming, checking him up and down. “If you’ve got any suggestions or pre-established arrangements, I’m flexible.”

“ _ Clearly _ ,” Tina smirks, locking her phone and winking at Kurt. 

“Well I’ve got the band set up in room 3,” Blaine says, heading back to the door and stopping when he gets right in front of Kurt. “When you guys are ready, I’m  _ very _ eager to see what you’ve got in store.”

If he wasn’t leaning against the cabinets, Kurt  _ swears _ he would collapse then and there.

“I’ll see you in there,” Kurt replies with the biggest sigh he’d ever released in his life, and Blaine leaves with one last gaze from Kurt’s lips to his shoes.

“Damn,” Tina says to break the silence. “His music taste may suck, but the boy’s got  _ game _ .”

Marley barks out a laugh. Kurt immediately starts scheming of a way to slip his phone number into Blaine’s guitar case. 


	13. A Sky Full Of Stars- Coldplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret admirer au, “i fall asleep in class everyday but someone slips handwritten class notes into my locker when i do” x nerd!Blaine

Kurt is not destined to be a mathematician.

While he knew this before he set foot in Calculus 2, his idea was only reinforced when he heard Mrs. Santiago speaking about differential equations with as much interest as watching paint dry. 

He’s barely keeping up a C in the class, and if he wants to keep his GPA up to get into NYADA, he has to get a tutor. Soon.

“I’m sorry Kurt, but we don’t have any students that have volunteered for that class,”  Miss Pillsbury tells him after school one day.

“You can’t be serious,” he says, trying his best not to slam his head on her desk. “If Finn was able to get help in eighth grade algebra his sophomore year, there has to be someone for me.”

“It’s one of the highest math classes we offer here,” she says with a shrug. Maybe someone in your class could help you out.”

Kurt can feel his patience slipping away. “I don’t know  _ anyone _ in that class,” he says with a frustrated sigh.

He nearly storms out of the room when Pillsbury tries to hand him a  _ ‘So...You Can’t Make A Platonic Connection’ _ pamphlet. 

He gives up trying.

He decides that NYADA can live with an average grade in one class that’s not even for his major. He watches his classmates cheat during the tests while he writes down all the information he can remember from speed-reading the textbook, and watches the inside of his eyelids during class, lulled to sleep by Mrs. Santiago's monotonous voice. 

It’s two months from the final exam when four pages of equations and formulas fall out of his locker and flutter onto his Armani boots. 

They’re all titled “First Unit Review” and have every definition drafted in perfect analogies, completed with a handful of doodles in the margin of Mrs. Santiago’s kitten heels crushed the hand of the know-it-all sophomore girl that chews her gum too loudly. 

Kurt stifles a laugh and looks around the hallway to find the angel from his class. As usual, nobody is looking in his general direction.

A week later, there’s an outline of the lab report he hasn’t started yet in his locker, folded into a little square with the initials B.A. in the top right hand corner of the page. This time, there’s a small drawing of the Empire State Building against a starlit sky.

Kurt blushes at the small sketch of him in the corner of the page.

While Kurt has appreciated the gestures- his grade is slowly climbing to a B minus- he wishes he could thank whoever the genius in his class is. 

Mrs. Santiago doesn’t even call role, just checks the rows briefly to make sure the 17 desks are filled everyday. He knows it’s definitely not the baseball player who sits next to him, and although he doesn’t know the only sophomore in the class, she seems too concerned in correcting the teacher to worry about him. 

A week before the final exam, Kurt is well on his way to sleeping when there’s the tell-tale sound of someone dropping their textbook at the front of the room. 

He jolts up to see boy who wears a different bowtie everyday- not that he stares, it’s just that he always sees him before taking his seat in the back of the classroom- hurriedly picking up his books and pens up in the doorway, most of the other kids giggling or too uninterested to stare.

“Please sit down so we can get started Mr. Anderson,” Mrs. Santiago drawls.

Kurt stares wide-eyed at the back of Anderson’s head for the full hour.

As a last resort, he asks Puck if he’s thrown anyone named Andersons in a dumpster lately. (He doesn’t mean to stereotype, but the bowties and glasses probably make him an easy target around here.)

“His name is Blaine or something,” Puck says one day when they’re leaving glee club practice. “He’s always drawing or doing math homework in class, what a dweeb.”

Kurt corners him after class one day.

“You’re the one putting the notes in my locker?” He asks, approaching Blaine after the period is over.

“I didn’t think you’d ever figure it out,” Blaine says, hurriedly shoving books into his bag. “I hope they help.”

“They do!” Kurt exclaims as he tries to leave. “But why’d you try to help me?”

“You ran for class president,” Blaine murmurs, finally looking him in the eyes. “And you had this really nice anti-bullying campaign. It was nice to know someone cares.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Kurt says. “Well can I walk you to lunch since you're such a loyal supporter?” he teases.

“Umm sure,” Blaine shrugs. “It really sucks that you lost to that blonde girl.”

“She needed it more than me,” Kurt smiles, holding open the door for Blaine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr @warblerswickedwords


End file.
